DP System
This page presents a blanket for all DP related information, and serves as a source for templates, point allocation, and costs. BP = Built-Posts, DP = Design Points. For Station construction, refer to the following page. Strike craft have their own design system as well. Points Advisory: Set the Build Posts (BP) of a ship first, this gives you the Design Points (DP), then design ship. This avoids most point issues. Rounding When dealing with decimals, follow this simple rule Always round to the nearest one in the event of any decimal. Round down at .4 and below, round up at .5 and above. Armor does not round up, however all numbers can be purchased at a lower amount per point. E.g. 10cm of armor for 1DP, or a 15cm railgun for 2 DP. Clarification: When it Reads (Previous+x), it is referring to the cost of the last unit. Example: The second Shield array would cost 4 points, not 7. the third would cost 5 points, not 14. Clarification: When a template says 2DP/15cm of armour, you are able to purchase armor at 1DP/7.5cm as well. Weapon Systems Projectile Weaponry 10cm caliber = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 20cm) Tech Reference *Gen III Gauss: Gauss has 0.25 ton warhead per point spent *Advanced Shell Design: Gauss has 0.5 ton warhead per point spent Missiles (Non-turreted Weapon) 20 tons of warhead pool = 1 point (tech upgrades increase the yield per point.) -Sub Cost, Armor = Divide warhead pool by 1.25, scaling at an additional 0.25 per armor level past 1. Research is required in order to armor missiles against PD (Advanced Missile Design for up to level 2, Torpedo Design for level 4 armor) Missiles work by purchasing tonnage for a warhead pool that is able to be split over however many missiles is desired. 1 point can give you a 20 ton missile, two 10 ton missiles, twenty 1 ton missiles, or any other split of yield. Tech Reference *Gen II Warheads: +25% Tonnage per point *Gen III Warheads: +25% (Net +50%) Tonnage per point *Gen IV Warheads: +25% (Net +75%) Tonnage per point *Gen V Warheads: +25% (Net +100% Tonnage per point *Advanced Missile Design: Permits missile armor levels 1 and 2. *Torpedo Design: Permits missile armor levels 3 and 4. Energy Weaponry 10cm BEAM Bank = 1 point (scales at 1 point , 2 = 20 cm) (3 points = 30cm + 20mw OR 20cm + 40mw OR 10cm + 60MW, 1 point in projector is free) -Sub Cost, Laser, 20 MW = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 40MW, tech upgrades can increase) -Sub Cost, Particle beam, 275MJ = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 550MJ) 5cm LANCE Projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point , 2 = 10 cm, Requires Lancer Tech) (3 points = 15cm (2) + 30mw (1) OR 10cm (1) + 60mw (2) OR 5cm + 90MW (3), 1 point in projector is free) -Sub Cost, Laser, 30 MW = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 60MW) -Sub Cost, Particle beam, 412.5MJ = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 825MJ) Tech Reference *Energy Weapon Cycler: +25% Power per point *Advanced Weapon Capacitor: +25% (Net +50% Power per point *Integrated Accelerator Reactor: +25% (Net +75% Power per point *Energy Compression Cycle: +25% (Net +100% Power per point Plasma Weaponry 10cm PULSE blaster = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 20 cm) 5cm BEAM projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 10cm, Requires Beam tech) Defensive Systems Armor Defensive, 15cm armor = 1 point (also adds 1.25cm armor to all non-PD turrets, Optional) Defensive, 2.5cm Turret armor = 1 point (per turret armor is added to) Tech Reference *Advanced Turret Design: Doubles armor for turrets *Reinforced Hulls: +10CM Hull armor, optional. *Advanced Composites: 5% more Hull armor *Magnetorheological Armor: 15% more Hull armor *Fullerene Plating: 30% more Hull armor Shields Defensive, 1 Variable Shield Array = 8 points (Only one mountable per ship) -Sub Cost, Auxiliary Generator = 3 points per unit Defensive, 1 Variable Shield Emitter = 6 points per emitter, does not have full ship coverage. -Sub Cost, Shield Expander = 3 points per unit Misc Defensive, 1 SCAR layer = 5 points (1 SCAR layer is needed for every 45cm to operate at 100% capability. Cannot operate under 45cm. 90cm = 1 layers at 50%, 2 layers at 100%, 3 layers at 150%. 135cm = 2 layers at 66.6%, 3 layers at 100%, 4 layers at 133.3%.) Defensive, 1 PD turrets = 1 point Hangars and Sensors Support, Hanger support = 4 points per squadron (scales at 4, 8 Points = 2 squadrons) Strike Craft Design System Support, Sensor array = 4 points Special, FTL sensor = 4 points Special, Subspace survey sensor = 4 points Electronic Warfare E-War Targeting Systems = 5DP per target a single offensive e-war system can target. (You can only target more than one per offensive e-war system with target refining technology.) Offensive, Targeted FTL Jammer= 1 jammer per 16 DP (Only jams one type of drive per jammer) Offensive, Bubble FTL Jammer = 50km of jamming range starting at 2 DP, and increasing at 2 * Next triangular number. Must be mounted on FTL Interdictor hull. (Ex: 2 DP = 50km, 6 DP = 100km, 12 DP = 150km, Only jams one type of drive per jammer) Offensive, Sensor Dazzling = 15 DP (Requires targeting system) Offensive, Sensor Spoofing = 20 DP Offensive, Communication Jamming = 15 DP (Requires targeting system) Offensive, Sensor Jamming = 30 DP (Requires targeting system) General Category Power Generation Basic, Scaled Reactor = 4 Points (Per size of Reactor) -Subcost, Twin Core= +50% (Double size of Reactor) Propulsion Basic, Scaled Engine = 4 Points (Per Size of Engine) -Subcost, Dualcore = +50% (Double size of Engines)- FTL Drives FTL, Basic = 5 (add 5 to cost each size above Cor) (Light Rider, Alcubierre Drive, Hyperdrive) FTL, Moderate = 10 (add 10 to cost each size above Cor) (Riftskipper, Jump Drive) FTL, Advanced = 15 (add 10 to cost each size above Cor) (Slipstream, Warp Drive) Special, Void Door = 30 (Add 15 to the cost for each size above Cor allowed) Special, Gate = Base FTL cost + 15 (add 15 per size above Cor permitted) (Must be mounted on Frigate or larger) Special, FTL Beacon = 10 per Parsec range of beacon (Special Systems Only) Special, Deep Jump Gate = Base FTL cost + 10 (Must be mounted on a Frigate or larger) Misc Systems Self Repair = Build Posts Redundancy (Per System) = 1/2 the systems cost System Elaboration 'Softcaps' All vessels unless otherwise stated have the following softcaps Armor after (BP*2) scales at 2x cost, after (BP *5) scales at 4x cost Shield emitters after (BP) scale at (Prev+2) After (BP * 4) Turrets, each additional turret costs 2 DP, PD turrets count against limit. Multiple barrels (weapons) per turret do NOT count against limit. Clarification: (BP * 4) = 4 turrets per BP. Hangar support after BP scales at (prev+2) 'Strike Craft/Daughter Craft' Strike craft are prebuilt and added into their carrier craft, they do not require extra build posts in order to be added bar the points needed for their storage. In quick summary, strike craft are any relatively small craft falling under fighter, bomber, dropship, or any other support drone, usually capable of atmospheric dog fighting along with orbital roles. Daughter Craft refer to full scale starships docked to a larger vessel, usually stripped of their FTL drive in order to fit a bit more firepower. They also can serve utility roles such as mining, transport, or even sensors. They are not however built along with the ship, only their docking point and management equipment are installed. These craft must be assembled separately and then docked with their parent craft. They also may not be larger than the ship they are docked to. Clarification:'Daughter craft are anything that fits in the hanger support of a ship, this can include platforms. Strikecraft is designation for any non-starship craft. 'Turrets The size of a turret is how many points you've put into the weaponry mounted on it. For example, on a Corvette you can put 3 points to a weapon, which maxes the turret size for that specific turret. Multiple barrels in a turret are payed for separately, with a max limit of 4 barrels in a turret. Each barrel past the first is reduced in cost by 3DP, to a minimum of 1DP. Each barrel after the 2nd reduces max turret size by 3, to a minimum of 1. Clarification: Destroyer = 9 point max turret, with max size gun, options as follows. 1 Barrel: 9DP (1x 90cm). 2 Barrels: 15DP (2x 90cm). 3rd Barrel: 12DP (3x 60cm, Turret max size: 6). 4th Barrel: 12DP (4x 30cm, Turret max size: 3). Tl;Dr Chart *Turret Size =/= DP limit in turret *1 Barrel = Turret Size *2 Barrels = Turret Size, 2nd is 3DP cheaper than 1st *3 Barrels = Turret Size-3, 3rd is 6DP cheaper than 1st *4 Barrels = Turret Size-6, 4th is 9DP cheaper than 1st Dual-Purpose Guns Any standard ship-to-ship weapon less than or equal to 3DP in cost is permitted to be used as a dual-purpose gun, capable of engaging strike craft and missiles. While the amount of damage capable of being done with turrets in this role is considerable, they share the fire-rate of their primary duty as ship-to-ship guns and are thus incapable of dealing with massive numbers of missiles or strike craft in any capacity. Tl;Dr:'''Any weapon 3DP or less can be used as super-heavy PD, Eat up Corvettes! '''Missile Armor With technological advances, it is possible to make missiles more durable in the face of standard light point defense grids (Light PD - Low, Mid, High caliber conventional kinetic turrets). Armoring missiles requires the relevant technology for each level and scales from level 0 to level 4 with a modifier to the size of the missile pool. Each level of armor adds resistance and then invulnerability to damage from each level of light point defense weaponry. The resistance to non-kinetic point defense systems is steadily increased with each level as well, but interceptor-missile PD cannot be countered with armor. Level 0 is highly vulnerable to all defenses, including shrapnel from proximity detonations. Level 1 has raised resistance to low caliber weaponry and shrapnel. Level 2 goes on to be invulnerable to low caliber defensive turrets. Level 3 armoring has raised resistance to mid caliber turrets. Level 4 armoring goes all the way to having moderate resistance to heavy caliber and invulnerability to mid caliber - taking dual purpose armament to reliably dispatch. Hull Types UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED, DP IS 10 PER POST Corvettes 40 meters - 90 meters, Size 0.5 DP is 15 per post (Max 5 post build time) (15-75 DP) Weapons using over 3 points are Spinal May not mount spinals over 15 points Always considered atmosphere capable Cannot mount hangar support for Medium or Large strikecraft Frigates 90 meters - 250 meters, Size 1 Max 14 post build time, Min 8 (80-140 DP) Weapons using over 6 points are Spinal May not mount spinals over 30 points May land and takeoff from planets if modified (10 points) Destroyers 200 meters - 360 meters, Size 2 Max 24 post build time, min 18 (180-240 DP) Weapons using over 9 points are spinal May not mount spinals over 45 points May land and takeoff from planets if modified (40 points) May have Hanger support for Corvettes (cost 6 per Corvette) Cruisers 380 meters - 680 meters, Size 3 Max 34 post build time, min 28 (280-340 DP) Weapons using over 12 points are spinal May not mount spinals over 60 points May have Hanger support for Frigates (Cost 12 per Frigate) Battlecruisers 700 Meters - 1050 meters, Size 4 44 post build time, min 38 (380-440 DP) Weapons using over 18 points are Spinal May not mount spinals over 90 points May have hanger support for Destroyers (Cost 18 per Destroyer) Battleships 950 meters - 1650 meters, Size 5 54 post build time, min 48 (480-540 DP) Weapons over 21 points are Spinal May not mount spinals over 105 points May have hanger support for Cruisers (Cost 24 per Cruiser) Dreadnoughts 1500 meters - 3100 meters, Size 6 64 post build time, minimum 58 (580-640) Weapons over 24 points are spinal May not mount spinals over 135 points May have hangar support for Battlecruisers (Cost 30 per Battlecruiser) Templates Templates are designed to allow you to create specialized or unique craft for roles in your fleet, usage is not advised for generalized vessels. If you are using a template you must mark the template used on the ships design. Templates may be found at the following reference page Category:Thread Mechanics